La princesa ventisca y el Jonin
by KoyukiKazehana
Summary: Es y sera mi trabajo proteger a la princesa kakashi hatake ..


La princesa ventisca y Jōnin.(primera parte)..

Hello! Espero lo lean es cortito asi los mantengo en suspenso jijiji…voy a ir subiendo conforme escriba es el primero que hago y espero les llame la atención…

El equipo 7 habia derrotado a los ninjas rebeldes que estaban bajo el mando de Doto(tio de Koyuki), estos habían sido apresados por los Anbu por los crímenes de asesinato y golpe de estado. Kakashi y su equipo habían decidido quedarse unos días en la tierra de la nieve para ayudar a Koyuki en lo que le hiciera falta ..Koyuki se había comunicado con Lord Hokage para que permitiera que los ninjas de la nieve obtuvieran acceso a Konoha pacíficamente siempre que quisieran pero en especial le había pedido que dejara al equipo 7 lo suficiente para resolver unos asuntos pendientes….

Sakura!-dijo Koyuki

Si princesa…

Vamos no me llames princesa es demasiada formalidad aun,jajajaja-Koyuki

Es que es una costumbre perdóname,jajaja,oye que es eso que traes en las manos?-Sakura curiosamente dijo..

Esto es lo que me quedo de mi primer amor-Koyuki con tristeza dijo

Tu primer amor?,pero eso es una mascara ANBU!-Sakura exalto..

Asi es, es la mascara de el ninja que me rescato la noche en que tuve que escapar de el palacio el ninja del cual solo recuerdo sus ojos-Koyuki sonrojada..

Debió ser muy importante para ti te sonrojaste!..cuentame sobre el! Debe ser una historia muy romantica.-Sakura abobada.

Lo es pero..tambien es muy triste-koyuki con mirada de triste en ese momento empezó a contarle todo a Sakura pero sin revelar que ese ninja de el que se enamoro era Kakashi ya que no lo recordaba muy bien..

El relato es como sigue –dijo Koyuki

''Mi padre había ofrecido una fiesta para mis 13 años ese dia no nevava y yo estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de saltar,sentía tanta felicidad y el también''

La parte interesante por favor!-dijo Sakura

Bueno de acuerdo-koyuki dijo.

''En el baile de ceremonia todos estaban muy aturdidos parecía como si en ese momento hubieran sabido lo que pasaría, al parecer yo era la única que no se daba cuenta de nada y en un momento apareció el''

El joven ANBU?-Dijo Sakura emocionada.

Asi es esa noche no solo cumpli 13 si no que me enamore por primera vez..-Dijo Koyuki apretando la mascara sobre su pecho.

''el pidió bailar conmigo y claro acepte!, en ese entonces recuerdo que doto fue a buscar a mi padre y después los Ninjas de la nieve aparecieron mataron a muchas personas que estaban ahí pero el me protegió el sabia lo que iba a pasar es tanto asi que solo recuerdo sus ojos uno de ellos parecido a los de tu amigo Sasuke.''

Estas segura-dijo Sakura

Si lo recuerdo bien es extraño pero le agradezco lo que hizo por mi, el me dijo que siempre mirara a las nubes cuando fuera a llover que lo veria a el y estaba tan loca que me lo crei me sentía tan segura que no me resisti le quite la mascara y lo bese, fue tan romantico.-Dijo Koyuki sonrojada completamente.

Pero el no la detuvo? No se metieron en problemas? Eso esta prohibido!-Dijo Sakura.

Quizás por eso no lo volvi a ver jamás pero el sabia lo que hacia incluso me dijo que el no podía aferrarse a nada que de por si estaba muerto, pero que con mi beso había sentido lo que le había hecho falta en muchos años-dijo Koyuki

Ahhh..entonces se enamoro de ti…que romantico…-Sakura.

Fue lo mas lindo que escuche, antes de ver morir a mi padre por eso deje de llorar y amar en ese instante todo eso se borro pero el luego de haberme sacado de el palacio hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que no estuviera triste , en la s noches me cubria con su capa y sus brazos para que no sintiera el frio y por ultimo…..-Koyuki hizo una pausa.

Que!que!?—Sakura

Me obsequio esto-mostrando un cristal hexagonal plateado.

Vaya es muy hermoso-Sakura

Esto y su mascara es lo que queda de el y aun hoy sigo esperando para verlo y decirle la falta que me ha hecho pero solo recuerdo sus ojos y que pertenecía a Konoha- dijo koyuki

Quizás Kakashi sensei lo conozca que te parece si le cuento tu historia?-Sakura

Tu crees? Ojala y lo conozca!-Dijo Koyuki con una mirada brillante y feliz.

En la noche Sakura estaba comentando con Sasuke y Naruto la historia de Koyuki en ese instante Naruto recordó que Kakashi le había contado que había estado en la tierra de la nieve para un rescate pero no le dijo cual …

Es raro-Naruto dijo pensativo.

De que hablas?-Sakura.

Kakashi sensei me conto sobre la vez que estuvo aqui pero nunca me dijo para que fue y cunado quize averiguar mas me dijo que eso era todo lo que recordaba-dijo Naruto

Estas sugiriendo que el ninja del que se enamoro koyuki es el?-Sasuke dijo.

Seria extraño Kakashi sensei no tiene nada de modales y Koyuki es toda una dama ademas ella me dijo que ese nija era muy dulce con ella entonces como que choca un poco.-Sakura dijo analizandolo todo como siempre.

Solo les dire una cosa esos dos no podran estar juntos! ella es una Damyo una princesa y el un simple ninja ,eso seria traicion a su gente.-Sasuke

Y para Kakashi sensei significaria....-Naruto.

Prision..-Sasuke.

Es injusto! debemos ayudarlos..-Sakura.

Es cierto!-Naruto.

Nos meteremos en problemas-Sasuke dijo.

Mientras planeaban algo para que koyuki y kakashi se vieran a solas, Kakashi estaba afuera leyendo como siempre unas de su ciertas novelas....en ese momento apareció Kashu la ayudante de Koyuki quien escapo junto con ella gracias a Kakashi, kashu tenia muy pendiente quien era Kakashi ,ella no era nada facil de engañar y sabia que kakashi era ese ninja que koyuki tanto queria ver de nuevo....

Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Pregunto Kakashi.

Sabes muy bien lo que ocurre y aun asi actúas como si nada.-dijo kashu.

que quieres que haga? que vaya y le diga? que me arriesgue a perderla por confesar lo que eh callado desde aquel dia?-dijo kakashi.

Solo déjala que sepa la verdad, me entristece verla todas las noches rezar con ese cristal para que aparezcas me da miedo cuando sale por la noche sola a el templo arcoíris! arriesgándose solo para ver si puede verte solo en los espejos! por eso quiero que hables con ella!-kashu.

Eh?-dijo kakashi mirando al cielo.

Esta por nevar pero como?-dijo kashu.

Kakashi sensei!-dijo naruto.

Si que pasa?-Kakashi.

Koyuki desaparecio!-Sakura

Oh no!-dijo kashu preocupada.

Un momento hay algo que aun no sabemos?-Sasuke intrigado.

La torments de nieve habia empezado todas las personas entraron a sus casas a protegerse era la peor de las tormentas kashu estaba muy preocupada Koyuki no aparecia por ningun lado presentia lo peor...

Dispersense y comuniquense si la encuentran!-dijo kakashi.

Si!-

Yo ire con ustedes a buscarla-dijo kashu muy angustiada.

tu quedate aqui por si acaso regresa-Dijo kakashi.

Pero?-kashu dijo..

Quieres que la encuentre si o no?- descubriendo su ojo sharingan.

descuida kashu la encontraremos- le dijo el pequeño naruto.

eso espero-kashu mas calmada..

los ninjas salieron a la busqueda de la princesa a toda prisa para que no le fuera a pasar nada malo Kashu implemento su jutsu de proteccion en el cristal hexagonal de Koyuki solo en caso de emergencias como este pero no seria lo suficiente esta vez abria que pagar otro precio aun peor que el de la ultima vez...

Capitulo 2-La serpiente aun vive....

ah? esta nevando?-Dijo Koyuki.

es como si el reactor estuviera trabajando aun pero esta nieve es muy extraña.....

Koyuki-dijo una voz.

eh? quien quien esta ahi?- dijo Koyuki.

ya me olvidaste?-dijo la voz acercandose.

tu! pero como es posible?- asombrada respondio.

escuche que estabas tras de mi pista-dijo la persona.

Esa persona estaba imitando a Kakashi a la mas minima perfección el jutsu que utilizaba era increíble y estaba convenciendo a Koyuki poco a poco…

Eres tu!-sonrio la hermosa princesa.

Yuki te he estado buscando todo este tiempo eh querido terminar nuestro aquel entonces encuentro-dijo el extraño ser.

Yo también había estado tan preocupada todos estos años había estado tan triste pero ahora me siento feliz es como si mi sueño se hiciera realidad!-corriendo hacia sus brazos..

La princesa y el extraño ser se abrazaron pero algo la asusto al instante y fue que esa persona no despedia calor sino un frio peor que el de la tierra de la nieve tanto que era como si estuviera muerto…

Ah?-dijo koyuki

Que sucede?

Es extraño es como si…..-koyuki

Como que?

No lo se es….-koyuki se desmayo.

Aun no posees el chakra suficiente para darte cuenta de que es un jutsu….ummm…por algo sarotobi dejo a Kakashi y su grupo mas tiempo aquí….ummm…este debe ser el cristal hexagonal…perfecto la aldea entre la ventisca será mia junto con su tecnología y su princesa.

Mientras tanto…..

Yukie donde estas?-se repetía una y otra vez Kakashi preocupado…

Kakashi sensei –Sakura

Si sucede algo sakura?-Dijo kakashi.

Yo se lo que sucede entre usted y Koyuki.-dijo sakura

No se lo de lo que hablas…-dijo el jonin friamente.

Usted si sabe bien de lo que hablo! Sabe muy bien que conozco la verdad! Lo que no entiendo es porque no decirle nada a Koyuki! Que no lo ve ella sufre todas las noches al no saber nada de usted!-Dijo sakura furiosa.

Kakashi se detuvo un momento y :

Sufrir?.....yo eh sufrido muchas veces y jure que no permitiría que ella sufriera por mi…por eso hice lo posible para que tuviera una vida normal sin ninjas pero aun asi no pude evitarle ese sufrimiento…-tristemente dijo kakashi.

Sensei yo no entiendo el porque deben estar separados y se que no son mis asuntos pero el amor es algo que no todos podemos evitar y yo se que si usted hace lo posible Koyuki también para estar ambos juntos, se que vencerán todos los obstáculos que puedan aparecer….

Kakashi miro diferente a Sakura y en ese momento sono la radio…

Aki naruto! Encontramos a Koyuki pero parece que le sucedió algo…

Donde están?

Sensei estamos en el templo eh?

Naruto cuidado-se escucho decir a Sasuke.

…………………………

Naruto ,Sasuke respondan!-dijo kakashi

Ocurrió algo?- menciono Sakura preocupada.

Debemos darnos prisa están en el templo- kakashi.

En el templo Naruto y Sasuke habían sidos emboscados por el extraño ser que lucia diferente en ese entonces;

Suéltanos! Quien eres?-dijo naruto

Ummm…el zorro de 9 colas….has aumentado tu fuerza desde el 2 examen…

Eh?- naruto sorprendido.

Que sucede no me recuerdas?

Eres ese sujeto pero como? Pensé que sasuke y el sensei habían acabado contigo!-dijo aterrado.

Ah….-sollozaba sasuke de dolor por la marca que tenia..

Oh mi pobre hermano..descuida pronto ese sufrimiento se acabara..'

Orochimaru- dijo sasuke

Que! Pero como es que?-menciono naruto.

Fácil utilizando mi jutsu de cambio y los recuerdos de mi querido amigo Kakashi pude enterarme de su pequeña aventura junto a la princesa y asi planear quedarme con el cristal hexagonal y la tierra de la nieve….

Entonces es cierto-dijo sasuke asombrado.

Kakashi sensei y koyuki se conocieron hace tiempo-dijo naruto.

Asi es, y me facilitaron las cosas al reunirse nuevamente sabia que seria mi oportunidad asi que use a el tio de la princesa y sus secuases para saber mas y asi capturarla…(dijo sosteniendo a Koyuki de el pelo)..

Suéltala! De jala ir orochimaru!-dijo sasuke.

Ummm…para ustedes tengo otros planes….

Los dos ninjas quedaron inconcientes por el jutsu mientras que orochimaru planeaba una trampa para Kakashi este se acercaba rápidamente para salvar a la princesa.


End file.
